kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Riders' Upgrade Forms
Some of the Riders in the Kamen Rider series (usually in the Heisei Era) get an upgrade from their basic forms. These can be either permanent or simply just normal form changes. Upgrade Forms are usually obtained before the Rider gains access to Super Forms. Kamen Rider Rider 1= *Kamen Rider 1 **Sakurajima version **New (permanent) Kamen Rider 1 (Sakurajima).JPG|Rider 1 Sakurajima version Kamen Rider Ichigo.jpeg|New Rider 1 |-| Rider 2= *Kamen Rider 2 **New (permanent) **New Black Helmet version Kamen Rider 2 (Shin).jpg|New Rider 2 Nigo Megamax.png|New Rider 2 Black Helmet version Kamen Rider (Skyrider) *Skyrider **Powered Skyrider (permanent) Kamen_Rider_Sky_Rider.jpeg|Powered Skyrider Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Black **Black RX (permanent) Kamen_Rider_Black_RX.jpg|Black RX Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Rising Mighty ***Amazing Mighty **Rising Dragon **Rising Pegasus **Rising Titan Krk-KuugaRMF.png|Kuuga Rising Mighty Krk-KuugaAMF.png|Kuuga Amazing Mighty Krk-KuugaRDF.png|Kuuga Rising Dragon Krk-KuugaRPF.png|Kuuga Rising Pegasus Krk-KuugaRTF.png|Kuuga Rising Titan Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Hibiki Kurenai Hibiki_Kurenai.PNG|Hibiki Kurenai Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Decade **Violent Emotion (No longer used afterward, Movie-Exclusive) Decade-Violent_Emotion.PNG|Decade Violent Emotion Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard **Flame Dragon **Water Dragon **Hurricane Dragon **Land Dragon Flamedragonstyle.png|Wizard Flame Dragon WaterDragonComboStatesStyle.png|Wizard Water Dragon Hurricanedragon.png|Wizard Hurricane Dragon Landdragon.png|Wizard Land Dragon Kamen Rider Gaim Gaim= *Kamen Rider Gaim **Jimber Arms ***Jimber Lemon Arms ***Jimber Cherry Arms ***Jimber Peach Arms **Fresh Orange Arms (Hyper Battle DVD-Exclusive) KRGa-Gaimjinbalemon.png|Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms KRGa-Gaimjimbercherry.png|Gaim Jimber Cherry Arms KRGaimPeach.png|Gaim Jimber Peach Arms Fresh Orange Gaim.png|Gaim Fresh Orange Arms |-| Knuckle= *Kamen Rider Knuckle **Jimber Marron Arms Knuckle Jimba.jpg|Knuckle Jimber Marron Arms Kamen Rider Drive Drive= *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Dead Heat/Deadheat Drive ***Type Dead Heat Flare **Type High Speed (Hyper Battle DVD-Exclusive) ***Type High Speed Vegas (Hyper Battle DVD-Exclusive) ***Type High Speed Flare (Hyper Battle DVD-Exclusive) KRDr-Drivedeadheat.png|Drive Type Dead Heat Type Deadheat Mach Driver.png|Deadheat Drive KRDr-Drivedeadheatflare.png|Drive Type Dead Heat Flare DriveTypeHighSpeed.png|Drive Type High Speed High Speed Vegas.jpg|Drive Type High Speed Vegas KrDr-High Speed Flare.png|Drive Type High Speed Flare |-| Mach= *Kamen Rider Mach **Deadheat Mach **Deadheat Mach Kaksarn **Deadheat Mach Magarl **Deadheat Mach Tomarle **Deadheat Mach Naorl **Deadheat Mach Arabull **Deadheat Mach Moerl KRDr-Deadheatmach.png|Deadheat Mach Deadheat Mach Kaksarn.jpg|DeadHeat Mach Kaksarn Deadheat Mach Magarl.jpg|Deadheat Mach Magarl TTPS & DHT.png|Deadheat Mach Tomarle Deat heat mach Naoru.png|Deadheat Mach Naorl KRDr-Deadheatmacharabull.png|Deatheat Mach Arabull Deadheatburn.png|Deadheat Mach Moerl Kamen Rider Ghost Ghost= *Kamen Rider Ghost **Toucon Boost Damashii **Goemon Damashii **Ryoma Damashii **Himiko Damashii **Toucon Benkei Damashii **Toucon Musashi Damashii **Toucon Houdini Damashii **Toucon Beethoven Damashii **Toucon Billy the Kid Damashii **Toucon Robin Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconboost.png|Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii KRGh-Ghostgoemon.png|Ghost Goemon Damashii KRGh-Ghostryoma.png|Ghost Ryoma Damashii KRGh-Ghosthimiko.png|Ghost Himiko Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconbenkei.png|Toucon Benkei Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconmusashi.png|Toucon Musashi Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconhoudini.png|Toucon Houdini Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconbeethoven.png|Toucon Beethoven Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconbillythekid.png|Toucon Billy the Kid Damashii TouconRobinHood.png|Toucon Robin Damashii |-| Specter= *Kamen Rider Specter **Deep Specter Nobunaga Damashii **Deep Specter Tutankhamun Damashii **Deep Specter Edison Damashii KRGh-Deepspecternobunaga.png|Deep Specter Nobunaga Damashii KRGh-Deepspectertutankhamun.png|Deep Specter Tutankhamun Damashii KRGh-Deepspecteredison.png|Deep Specter Edison Damashii Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Ex-Aid= *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Double Action Gamer ***Level X ***Level XX Double_Action_Gamer_Level_X.jpg|Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X Double_Action_Gamer_Level_XX_L_and_R.jpg|Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX (R and L) |-| Genm= *Kamen Rider Genm **Zombie Gamer Level X KREA-Genmlx.png|Genm Zombie Gamer Level X Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms